My Journay: Part 2
by Yukari Fudo
Summary: Again self-explanitory title. Cross over because of later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Yukari: Stop! If you have not read the first part of this story; please turn around and read it. **

**Leo: Why are you ordering them?**

**Yukari: I'm not. I'm just giving the readers a heads up that if they haven't read the first part of this story; they won't know what's going on.**

**Jack (sigh): This story is a complete flashback, nothing new will be learned.**

**Yukari (smacks Jack): **_**They'll**_** learn about what happened when I first met ****Yliaster! Now shut you're yap!**

**Akiza (shacks head): Yukari please stop hurting Jack.**

**Yukari: Sorry mom; didn't mean to take your job.(Turns to readers) Look at this web site's name, and you'll see why I no longer feel necessary to do a disclaimer.**

* * *

**The Memories**

**(Yukari: this first part is a recap on what happened in my last story.)**

"You need your rest," Primo said. "You're going to have a rough day tomorrow." "What do you mean?" I barely managed to ask it, _my body was so weak._As if he heard my thoughts, Primo said "in order to give Yuma your memories of a life with his family, I had to take some of your strength from you." _Not what I met; but for now, I'll enjoy his warmth._ "Tomorrow, training begins." _Training…_

**(Yukari: Flashback Mode Now! )**

From the moment I opened my eyes I realized that I wasn't with my family any more. Even thought I was only 2-years old I know I was far from home. Strange men in white surrounded me. They spoke in a strange language; one that seemed it was never spoken before. The why the words flowed off their tongues made it seem they didn't even know how to speak it properly.

_Where am I?_ I wondered. The question swirled in my mind for what seemed like hours, until he walked into the room. A man with a dark silver colored gray hair and red eyes. "What's the meaning of this?" The man demanded. "Who ordered this shameless means?" "I did."

All eyes, including my own, turned to a man dressed in shell designed clothing, with a mask covering his face. Through a small eye hole in the mask, I could see piecing blue eyes that (although kind and warming) terrified me when I saw them. _Who's that creepy man?_ As if able to read my thoughts, the creepy man turned to face me. _Those eye; so familiar, and yet so scary._

"Z-one," the gray haired man started. "Why do we have her?" He asked, pointing at me. The man called Z-one merely stated, "We need her Primo." _Primo. What strange, yet kind, name._ "Using her will just prove how weak we are," stated Primo. "We don't need her; if she is really who you say she is then she-"Primo was cut off by a slug to the face. "Don't doubt me!" Z-one shouted. "If they find out about her," Z-one started, turning to me. "Then she'll face people far worst then us."

_People worst then them. . ._ "But there's no way she's her!" Say wha- "Listen Primo," Z-one started. "I know she doesn't look like the girl we expected, but she is. Now I want her to be trained like any other agent here. That way no one will know who she is." _O-kay, this 8.5 on the weirdness scale._ "Now go," Z-one ordered. "We need her." He added in a tone that indicated he was smirking under his mask. Primo got up from the floor, but didn't agree to what Z-one had said. All the men in white followed Z-one out of the room, leaving me with Primo. _Ya, leave a little girl with a possible crazy person._

"I hope you know what you're doing," Primo said once everyone had left. _Huh?_ I looked up at Primo. His face was full of worry and sadness. Against my better judgment I asked, "Are you O-Kay mister?" Primo was clearly surprised by my comment (that or he didn't know that I was still there), because he turned around to face me. Now his face was show shock and a hint of fear. _I hope he's O-Kay._ Primo sighed and said, "I'm fine. What are you doing, worrying about the people who are holding you captive?" His tone was full of surprise, shock and a hint of sarcasm.

"Do you need a reason to worry about someone: enemy or not?"

Those were the final words I said to him that night. The only thing he could say back was, "get some sleep, you have training tomorrow."

* * *

**Yukari: and that's the end of this chapter! Again, sorry it was so short. I'll be sheer to update as soon as I can!**

**Leo: We can't say anything during the story, or else Yukari and Akiza will beat us up.**

**Luna (sigh): I think they got the hint Leo.**

**Leo (flaring his arms): Luna! Why are you always picking on me!**

**Luna (smirk): Because it's easy.**

**Akiza (sigh): Luna, be nice to your brother.**

**(Leo sticks his tough at Luna and they start fighting in the back ground.)**

**Yukari: Reviews are loved! Please wait to see the next part of My Journey: Part 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yukari: We're back with more on what happened to me with ****Yliaster!**

**Leo: You ganna make this one longer? **

**(Luna smacks Leo. They go on fighting in the back ground.)**

**Yukari (sweat drop): (sigh) I wish they'd stop fighting.**

**Jack: This is still a flashback!**

**Akiza (angry): Jack! Be quiet!**

* * *

**The Darkest Night**

I awakened to the sound of gun shots. Fear and confusion swiped over me like a wave. _What's going on!_ The question swirled in my mind until I remembered where I was. _That's right, I with the strange men in white. _

As an attempt to calm myself down, I wrapped my hand around the one thing I cherished the most. A heart shaped blue jeweled pendent that I always wore. This is the last thing my big brother gave me before I was taken away. _I can't lose this. If I do._ I paused, not even wanting to think about what would happen if I lost my pendent. _If I lost this, I'd lose myself forever._

Suddenly all the gun fire stopped. One would think they feel relief by the quite, but not me. Instead it filled me with more fear then the sounds that filled the small room I was in. _It too quite._ Against my better judgment, my eyes turned to the door that was the only way in or out of the room. _What's going on out there?_

As if able to read my thoughts, the man with red eyes came into the room. _Primo,_ my mind reminded me of his name. _Why should I care what his name is?_ I wondered. And yet, I never took my eyes off him. I gasped at what I saw when he fully entered the room. His right arm was covered in blood. Worried for his safety, even though I wondered why I bothered, I ran up to him and checked his arm to see if he was injured. To my surprising relief, Primo was unharmed.

"Why?" I jumped at his question. Not so much at his question per say, but the fact that he talked to me. "Why are you worried about me?" I looked at him, half hoping he wouldn't really want an answer, but, to my dismay, his face showed no emotion. _What does he really want to know?_ But instead of saying that I asked, "do I really need a reason?"

Again he fell silent, like the night before I could tell he couldn't find the answer himself. _What goes on in his head?_ Then a new person came into the room. He was tall with dark golden eyes and blond hair with purple strikes in the front. _Who's this weirdo?_ My face showed a mixture of dislike and confusion. Then I saw he was walking in a weird manner. _Is he injured?_ Not moving from my spot, my instinct telling me not to move unless told to, I tried to see if he was okay.

Primo broke my train of thought by asking the new man, "What happened out there Paradox?" _Paradox? Is that his name? Sounds so unreal, like he's some villain in a fairy tale._ Paradox looked at Primo's right arm and said, "Don't ask questions if you know the answer." "Why would he ask a question if he knew the answer?"

They turned to me, as if they just realized I was there. "If he knew why he had to fight," I continued. "Then he wouldn't have asked." They fell quiet, both unsure what to say. _Why won't they talk? Don't they know silence is nerve racking!_ "Why do you care?" Paradox asked. Before I could even open my mouth, Primo said, "It doesn't matter with this girl." _This girl? I have a name!_ Turning to me he continued, "She cares about everyone." I blushed, I couldn't help myself. That's the first time someone outside of my family said something so nice to me.

"Be careful Primo," Paradox started. "She might just be your undoing." _Primo's undoing? What does he mean?_ "Quite Paradox," Primo said so quickly and sharply I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on its ends. "We were attacked," Primo continued. "Weren't we?" "Enough questions," Paradox said coldly. "It's time for training," he finished looking at me_. I hope I live long enough to see my big brother again. _That was my last thought before I stepped out of the room, and into my dark new life.

**3 Months Later…**

I walked up to the man I was sent to meet. "5 deaths," I started. "3 of which were just children. 9 young women taken from their homes then forced to do business with the shameless monsters you locked them with. 12 men beaten to near death; 8 of which are currently hospitalized. Do you have any last words?" The last part was said so sharply, he didn't even take a breath. "Silence is the way of the dead," I muttered raising my gun. "Say hello to the people to put in the other world."

"Wait!" The man cried, with fear dripping from his voice. "If you let me go, I pay you anything. Give you whatever you want." He begged. "Come on little girl, I give you some candy." "Who do you think you are?" I didn't even wait for him to answer; the last sound that left the hotel room was the sound of my gun firing a bullet. _You could never give me what I want. Only one person can. That was my last thought as I left the room._

In the hotel parking lot, I stood before Paradox who had an approving smile on his face. "You did well tonight Zero," he said. Zero, how I loathe that name. Because of it I have no memory of who I really am. "Let's go home," was my only response.

* * *

**Yukari: That's it for this chapter!**

**Akiza: What the hell was that!**

**Yusei: I agree! Tell now!**

**Yukari (scared): Sorry… You'll have to wait like everyone else!**

**(Yukari runs away from Yusei and Akiza)**

**Luna (sweat drop): Our story teller is a little busy now.**

**Leo (sweat drop): So don't expect a new chapter any time soon.**

**(Yukari runs in front of Luna and Leo)**

**Yukari: Reviews are loved!**

**Akiza and Yusei (angry): YUKARI COME BACK HERE!**

**Yukari (scared): Eeeeeeeekkkkk! Someone help ME!**


End file.
